Partnership
by Aerilon452
Summary: Eyal is at his home in Israel where he finds Annie battered and bruised on his doorstep one morning and she's unconscious. Someone is drawing them into a game by exposing their secret. A/N: this is my first Covert Affairs fic! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eyal finds Annie on his door step injured.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Covert Affairs

Pairing: Annie and Eyal

Rating: T

**PARTNERSHIP:**

Eyal Lavin stood in his home just as the morning dawned over the horizon while he was thinking about Annie Walker safe and sound back in the US doing her part to keep the world safe from terrorists. He couldn't help but to smile. She was an amazing person who had captured something in him. Eyal shook his head trying to banish her face from his mind. She was in the States and he was in Israel. They were half a world aoart. When he opened his front door he had a rude shock waiting for him. A crumpled form of a woman lay slumped over on his steps. He could see blood. Kicking into gear Eyal used his Mossad training to determine if anyone was watching him; using the woman as a trap. When he saw no one, he crouched down to the woman brushing away strands of blonde hair from her face. It was Annie. Without saying anything he gathered her into his arms and took her into his house where he shut the door and then took Annie back into the bedroom where he could assess how badly wounded she was.

Back in the bedroom he set her down on top of the black blanket he had. Eyal could see that her left wrist was swollen, bruised. There were even signs that restraints had been used on her. Annie had minor cuts to her cheeks, to her forehead. They looked to be the result of a car accident. The windshield probably busted and the shards flew at her face leaving the cuts behind. Systematically he undid each button to her torn blouse to check for more wounds where he only found bruises to her shoulder and then to her ribs. "Oh, Annie, what did you get yourself into?" Eyal muttered continuing to map the bruises to her torso. Each one he saw filled him with more anger. He knew she was an agent, was in danger all the time, but still for her to be hurt like this infuriated him.

Stepping away from her, he went to his dresser to retrieve one of his black t-shirts, and a pair of boxer shorts for her. The least he could do was give her clean clothes to sleep in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he lifted her up so he could push the ruined blouse off her shoulders revealing more bruises to her back and what appeared to be taser impact marks. Tossing the ruined white cloth aside Eyal rested Annie gently against eh mound of pillows he kept on his bed where he looked at her left wrist. The deep tissue bruise and the ligature marks would be painful for a while. He worried that her wrist was broken, but he wouldn't know that until she woke up which didn't look to be happening any time soon. Gingerly he threaded her arms through the short sleeved shirt and then pulled the black fabric down over her torso covering the black and blue marks up.

Next he was going to remove the dirt and blood stained slacks but his hands froze at the button, fingers barely moving to unfasten it. Eyal cleared his throat and tackled the button and slowly lowered the zipper. The black slacks came away from her hips easily putting him at ease that she wasn't bruised further. He peeled them off tossing them in the direction of the remains of her shirt. Eyal could see the bottom of her feet were cut and dirty. "Annie, what have you done?" He wondered out loud this time as he worked the pair of boxer shorts up her legs. She never stirred from her sleep. It only led Eyal to conclude that she had been drugged and left for him to find.

In the bathroom he took a moment to compose himself. Anger had flared to life inside of him in an instant when he realized that she was sedated. Who would do this to her? What was she doing so far from home? What mission was she on? In a futile gesture he pounded his fist against the marble counter hard enough to satisfy his hanger, but not hard enough to break any of his bones. Sighing, Eyal filled a small basin with hot water and then returned to the bed where he could clean the dirt from the bottom of her feet and the blood from her face before rendering her some medical aide. There were small glass shards that would have to be removed. It was a good thing Annie was sleeping.

**LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Annie felt like she had been hit a bus. Her head hurt. It hurt to breath. Her legs were screaming out in pain as if she had just run a full tilt decathlon without stopping. But, the feeling under her now wasn't that of a cold stone floor. It was a bed with a blanket covering her. She had to force herself to open her eyes and look around. Momentarily Annie dreaded what she would see. Slowly opening her eyes she couldn't believe who she was seeing, "Eyal?" Annie asked reaching out to touch his face to make sure he was real. His hand took hers gently pulling her close. Annie melted into his hold seeing her first friendly face in weeks. In that moment, all she wanted to do was break down and cry out of joy that she was with him. They had a knack for keeping each other safe. Annie knew she was in the right place and with the right man. "How did you find me?" She managed to ask.

Eyal closed his eyes hugging Annie close. "I didn't find you," He answered, "You were left on my doorstep. Who ever had you must have left you there during the night. I didn't hear a thing and I'm a light sleeper." Eyal just held her close. He didn't want to let her go; he couldn't. On assignments he had seen other agents injured and he had felt concern for them, but this was Annie. Seeing her bleeding, in pain, and an obvious captive filled him with anger at whoever had done this to her. He wanted to track them down and kill them. But then again that was the difference between the CIA and the Mossad; he was willing to kill. Eyal pulled back from her reluctantly, "Are you alright?"

Annie bit her trembling bottom lip. She was CIA; she didn't cry, but that was all she wanted to do. Clamping down on her tears Annie tried to answer, to find that she couldn't form word to convey her lie to him. Instead she just shook her head. Once again Eyal gathered her close mindful of the injuries she was sure he saw. Annie didn't have to look at herself in the mirror to know that she was wearing his clothes. His scent was all around her just like his arms and his body. It was going a long way towards calming the raging storm inside of her.

"It's ok," Eyal soothed, "You're safe now." He assured because he would make sure of it. If they knew to bring her to him, then there wouldn't be much time before someone would be following them. He would have to contact his agency and then reach out to the CIA to arrange for her to be extracted and taken home. Would he follow her there? More than likely he would.

"But I won't be safe for long." Annie said. "Whoever took me knows where you live and I've just put you in danger." She hugged him as tight as she could manage with her battered body. On her left wrist was a black brace that kept her thumb immobilized and her wrist from bending. It was helping her wrist so much.

"I like danger," Eyal joked kissing the side of her. He pulled back again saying, "Rest and let me make a few calls. I'll be quick." Reluctantly he rose from the edge of the bed so he could go into the main room to retrieve his encrypted cell to report in. No matter what language he spoke in he knew that she would understand him and it was too risky to step outside. So instead he walked back into the bedroom to sit with her. It was as much for her as it was for him. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her lest she vanish into thin air. Dialing the number he waited until the call was picked up. "It's me. We have a problem." He listening to what the other man was saying. Annie lowered her head averting her gaze. She probably was fighting of guilt. Eyal reached out and tipped her head up so she could see him mouth ITS OK to her. She smiled slightly. "Someone was left on my doorstep." Eyal listened some more. "Yes, that's right. There is a CIA agent injured in my home."

Annie drew her knees up to her chest, but all too soon she had trouble breathing from the pain in her ribs. Stretching her legs out, she could clearly see bruises up and down her legs. Even her right knee was so black and blue. It was supposed to be a simple Op, recon and report. Then she got snatched, but her sense of time was a little skewed. Annie couldn't concentrate on what Eyal was saying. Whatever drug was in her system was still making her sleepy. She could hardly keep her eyes open. At one point she had shut them and when she opened them Eyal was standing in the other room talking softly. Then she had shut them again and when she opened them he was sitting down in front of her. "I am so sleepy."

Eyal shifted on the bed so he could stretch out and so he could offer Annie a warm body to sleep beside. If she knew he was there, if she held him while she slept, then her nightmares would be held at bay for a little while. He could still remember the first time he had been captured and tortured for information. An agent couldn't go their whole career without it. "Come here, come get some sleep." Eyal actually held his breath waiting for her to make up her mind. Annie slowly sank back down to the mattress and snuggled in against him. "I'll get you home, I promise." He waited for her to say something, but Annie remained silent. Eyal angled his head to see that she had fallen right back to sleep. There was nothing more he could do until his director called him back. He let a light slumber fall over him just enough to rest and stay alert to listen for danger.

**MORNING:**

Annie woke again safe and warm surrounded by Eyal. The morning sun streamed in through the slit in the curtains. Her body was still lethargic but not drugged. She was comfortable being help by him, but soon danger would come forcing her to flee. Annie should leave now and spare Eyal the trouble who had done this to her. She couldn't bear it if he was caught up in her problems. Gingerly she tried to get out of bed but his arms tightened on her.

"Don't move." Eyal warned. In the main room he had heard the floor board creaking. Someone was in his house. Annie lay back down against him as she slowed her breathing. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt. Eyal brought his arms around her again.

"What do we do?" Annie asked straining her hearing to listen for an intruder. Then, the floor board creaked again, and Eyal tensed. Someone was definitely in the house. Another creak had Annie's heart jumping in her chest.

"There is a gun on the nightstand to your left. Can you reach it?" Eyal asked as quietly as he could while he fought to remain languid. He didn't want to give it away that he was awake, that he knew there was an intruder in his house.

"So, you're not like James Bond and sleep with a gun under your pillow." Annie joked quietly.

"I'm nothing like James Bond." Eyal replied resisting the urge to nudge her in the side. He was mindful of the bruises she had.

"Good," Annie said. "He never really impressed me anyway." Slowly she rolled to her side biting back a yelp of pain as Eyal's arm put pressure on her already bruised ribs. Then her right hand closed over the handle of the gun. She rolled back aiming the gun at the door way. She had the cleaner shot and Annie could tell that Eyal was looking at her. "Just because I never carried a gun, doesn't mean I don't know how to use one." She answered the loud unspoken question she knew he was dying to ask. Another creak and then another and another. Then a woman was standing in the door way. Annie was about to pull the trigger when Eyal took the gun from.

"Learn to use a phone!" Eyal snapped at his fellow Mossad agent using his Israeli tongue knowing full well that Annie would understand.

"I did, you were not answering." She replied eying the woman on the bed. "You missed a briefing Eyal."

Eyal sat up and got out of bed, "I was a little busy Aaliya." He carefully secured the gun in the waist band of his pants right in the small of his back.

"Obviously, sex games get out of hand?" Aailya asked scanning her gaze over he blonde seeing multiple bruises.

"You do know I can understand you right?" Annie asked sharply speaking fluently in their native tongue. She earned a distasteful look from the woman Aaliya. Annie didn't really care as she glared at the other woman in turn.

"Annie is a very good friend." Eyal stepped to his cousin standing between her and Annie. He knew what Aaliya was capable of, but he wouldn't want to send her up against a wounded Annie. There was no telling what Walker would do. "Someone left her like that, on my doorstep."

Annie didn't feel comfortable sitting on the bed while Eyal stood in front of her, though the view of him wasn't at all terrible. Still, she wanted to stand. Only she stood up too fast and the pain in her ribs was too much for her to ignore. "Ahhh." She whimpered fighting to regain her breath.

Eyal turned to Annie quickly dismissing all thoughts of his cousin. His hands settled on her upper arms, "You alright?"

"No," Annie shook her head breathing in hard short gasps. She couldn't catch her breath.

Eyal focused on her fully, "Annie slow your breathing down." He took her hands putting them on his chest. "Feel the way I breathe. You can do this." He listened to her gasping. "Slow, deep breaths," Then her breathing evened out. "Good, that's good." Eyal cupped her cheeks.

"I felt like both of my lungs were collapsing." Annie gasped fighting to keep her breathing even. "Thank you." She leaned her head against his chest using his strength to calm down, to help keep her breathing even. Adding to her calm Eyal arms came around her again.

"Eyal, I came to tell you that the private Jet is here for her." Aaliya said before she head out the bedroom to leave her cousin with the American woman.

Eyal smiled, "I'll get you home." He repeated the promise he had made to her last night. This woman had wrapped around his heart when he hadn't meant her to. "We'll find you something to wear and Mossad will get you to that plane and I'll get you back home."

"You owe me a phone." Annie muttered as she still stood close to Eyal with her forehead resting against his chest. The last time she had used her phone near Eyal, he had taken it and thrown it out of his car window.

"What is it with you and phones?" Eyal teased as he produced a burner phone from his back pocket. Quickly he kissed the top of her head before handing over the cell phone to her. He knew she needed to call in, to let her people know she was alive more so than his call to his people.

"Thank you." Annie smiled sitting back down on the edge of the bed to dial a number that she knew by heart. As she listened to each ring her heart jumped into her throat. Eyal sat with her, to offer his silent strength. The phone rang a few more times before the other end was picked up. "Hey, it's me." Annie was barely able to keep her voice from breaking.

"_Oh, my god Annie. Where are you?_"

"I'm safe Auggie." Annie looked to Eyal and smiled at him. "I couldn't be safer. I'm in Israel." Reaching out she took his hand need all the strength he could give her. "When am I coming home?"

"_Joan sent the private jet for you. It should be there as we speak. How is Israel the second time around?_"

"I wouldn't know; haven't left my room." Annie joked gently trying not to react to the look Eyal was giving her. Deep in his gaze was a promise, but she wasn't sure what the promise was going to be for. They had a connection that she didn't understand; it scared her sometimes and thrilled her more.

"_Oh, Walker, you better not be playing while you should be working?_"

Annie smiled at Auggie's tone, "I'm not telling. I'll see you when I get home." They had an understanding and Annie needed that. She pulled the phone away from her ear and hit the end button handing it back to Eyal. He took it from her with a smile and then left the bedroom. Annie shook her head and wonder, not for the first time, what she was going to do with Eyal Lavin.

"Here, these should fit." Eyal came back to see Annie sitting in the same spot. She looked up at him and took the pre-offered clothes with a smile. It was good to see her smile again, even if it was to hide how confused and angry she was.

Annie got up from the bed once again to go into the bathroom. She thought about closing the door, but a moment of panic rose up inside of her and she left the door open. There was enough room that she could move back a step to get dressed. Slowly she pulled his t-shirt up over her head feeling every single bruise she had on her body. Then she took the woman's black scoop neck t-shirt and pulled it on. It showed some of the black and blue blotches but not enough. Next she slid the shorts down her legs picking them up off the floor to set them with Eyal's t-shirt. She pulled on the skin conforming khaki pants that barely came above her hips to secure snuggly on her waist. Annie was in fresh clothes and she felt better.

Eyal listened to her taking off the clothes he had put on her. He couldn't help but to imagine the way she pulled his shirt off, letting the fabric drop to the floor. Marring her skin were fresh bruises that made him angry all over again. She was deceptively delicate with an inner strength that he admired. Then she appeared in the doorway looking very much like a Mossad Agent. He got up and went to her, "We have to get moving."

Annie looked down, "I have no shoes." She cocked her head to the side looking up into his eyes. Eyal was so close to her, like he always was, and yet she could feel him in a new way. He was more than a foreign operative to her.

"Ah, yes." Eyal stepped away from her and retrieved the sandals he had bought in Paris after Annie had risked her life to save him after he got captured. "Here. I know they're a little big for you but…" He dropped them on the floor between them. Annie slid her feet into them with her hands on his chest for a moment of balance. Eyal thought his heart would beat out of his chest. "Neshema, let's get you home." Gingerly he set his hands on her hips.

Annie felt her heart sink in that moment and she couldn't understand why. She wanted to go home, but that meant leaving Eyal here, in Israel. Annie was conflicted. "Home…" It seemed so far away and Eyal was so close. Would it be easy to stay here with him? Did she want that? What would happen if he would come home with her? "Take me home." Annie said.

**AIRPORT:**

Annie stood in the blazing sun on the tarmac looking at the CIA private jet that had been sent for her. She was alone. Eyal was off somewhere and she didn't know what was going to happen next. The hatch opened revealing the pilot she had seen before. He was waving her over just in time for Eyal to reappear at her side. "I guess it's time for me to go?" she muttered.

"Let's go." Eyal replied heading towards the jet, but he stopped and then turned to her. Annie was still in her same spot. What're you waiting for?" He waved her over. A few seconds slipped by before Annie started to move. She came closer to him while he continued to hold his hand out to her. "Come on, this is for both of us." When they stepped into the cabin he pulled her close whispering in her ear, "I trust no one with your safety but me."

Annie had to fight the urge to fall back into his arms. She wanted him to be holding her like he had in his bed. From his arms she had felt so safe, so warm that she was missing it. "I'm glad you coming home with me." Annie said discreetly placing her hand over his heart. Now she wasn't afraid of what could happen to him. She was happy that he was coming back with her. At least together they would be able to keep each other safe.

**LANGLEY VA:**

**DPD**

Auggie put down the phone in time to hear the distinctive stride of his boss Joan Campbell. "Just heard from Annie, she is on her way to the plane now."

"Good," Joan felt a great relief. After three days of silence from Annie it was good to have knowledge that one of the top operatives was still alive. "For good measure I want Annie's house wired for audio and video. It's been brought to my attention that Eyal Lavin will be with her. They are the targets."

"Are you sure about spying on Annie in her own home?" Auggie asked feeling greatly unnerved to know that they could put video and sound in Annie's place piping it back to this room.

"Eyal Lavin is a foreign agent who is coming back with Annie. I don't know the extent of their relationship, and this is the best way to gather intel." Joan replied confused as to why she was explaining herself. "Just do it."

Auggie rolled his eyes just as a beeping sounded alerting him to an incoming video message. "Joan, we've got incoming." He called back to his boss, tapping a few commands on his key board to send the video to the big screens. The sound of waves, of people, and of laughter filled the room and so did the voices of two very distinct people.

"_You were right. The beaches are better in Israel._" Annie laughed joyfully.

"_I told you Neshema._" The male voice sounded just as happy. "_And what do you think of the men?_"

"_Hmmm…I know what I think about one of them._" Again Annie laughed.

"_And what is that, pray tell?_"

"_Can't tell you._"

Joan watched the recording play out of Annie resting against Eyal Lavin on a beach in Israel. The time stamp told her that it was three days before she had to begin her op in Germany. What was Annie up to? She had to be working an angle, at least Joan hope that was what she was doing. There would be no telling what kind of trouble that Annie would be in if she was sleeping with a Mossad agent.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Eyal finds Annie on his door step injured.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Covert Affairs

Pairing: Annie and Eyal

Rating: T

**PARTNERSHIP:**

**REGAN AIRPORT:**

Annie stepped off the jet to see Joan and Auggie waiting for her by a limo. 'Wow,' she thought. Then Eyal was right at her side and slightly behind her. Gently his hand touched the small of her back trying to comfort her. Inadvertently she hissed in pain. Before he could say anything Annie muttered, "I'm ok. It's nothing." She took a second to catch her breath, to fight back the sting of pain racing along her spine and into her brain. Soon enough these injuries would be healed. Annie just wasn't patient enough. She took a step away from Eyal feeling the bottom of her feet protest, but still she kept moving. Auggie was close and getting closer. She just wanted to hug her best friend and have him welcome her home. No words were said; Annie just stepped to Auggie and put her arms around him. Now, she was home.

Eyal watched in silence as Annie enveloped her friend Anderson in her arms. He knew the depth of affection she had for the blind soldier; Eyal had a deep respect for him. Auggie had helped him rescue Annie from a Russian prison. A light smile crossed his lips at seeing her happy once again despite the pain she was in. Then Joan caught his attention. Eyal cleared his throat and walked over to her. "I assume you received word from…" He let that sentence drop from the look on her face.

"Yes, according to Rivkah, she's loaning you to us." Joan replied. "Though, I can't understand why she made this sudden choice even though my operative was left on your doorstep." Joan watched as Eyal cast his gaze down to the tarmac. "But, we can discuss all that back at Langley." Joan always subscribed to the theory, 'Paranoia is your firend.' It had kept her in her current position for years.

Annie held onto Auggie through the pain exploding in her ribs. Right now that didn't matter. She was with her best friend and he was telling her it was ok; just like Eyal had told her. "I'm home now." She whispered over and over. Auggie tightened his hold on her slightly and Annie gasped. Instantly she stepped back with her hand going to her ribs.

"What's the matter Walker?" Auggie asked. He could tell by the gasp that she was injured more than she was letting on. It had to be her ribs. "What happened?" He asked cursing that he couldn't see her face. "Tell me." Auggie urged her.

"It's just my ribs… from the car accident." Annie took a few shallow breaths waiting for the sting of pain to abate. At least she thought her ribs hurting were from the car crash. She wasn't so sure anymore. Everything that had happened to her was a jumble in her mind. It was hard to sort out what she knew to be fact from what her mind had made up to fill in the gaps. Sometimes prisoners, when freed, had temporary amnesia to protect them from everything that happened. Annie imagined that she had a minor case of amnesia.

Eyal had heard Annie gasp. His head immediately turned to look at her, to assess how much pain she was in. He had to fight to stay where he was in front of Joan lest he give them away. Though, they might have been given away a year ago when he was here in DC asking for their help in locating an asset. Eyal had defended Annie in front of his superior. Just the way Rivkah had spoken to her then had infuriated him.

"You want to go to her, to check on her don't you?" Joan asked carefully studying Eyal and his careful composure. He was still; too still as he stood watching Annie. For months she had suspected Annie of going out of the country, on her own time of course, and now she knew her suspicions were right. Annie had been going to see Eyal. Currently Tech Ops's was taking apart the video recording to make sure that it was genuine. Joan had another feeling that it would be.

"She was left on my doorstep." Eyal looked at Joan again, "How am I not supposed to take that personal? Should I be callous, uncaring as to how I found her bloody and bruised?" he shook his head and walked away from her finally giving into his need to be next to Annie. When he came next to her, she lightly leaned against him while keeping her left had firmly on Auggie's shoulder. "Is it your ribs again?" He could only imagine what sort of internal injuries she had. Eyal still remembered enough of his medical training to administer first aide. It would kill him if he had missed something and Annie became worse.

Annie nodded, "Yes," She straightened as the twinges of pain subsided. "I'm ok now." Eyal still stood next to her. His body heat bled into her, helped to soothe her. It always baffled her at how much Eyal had gotten under her skin, into her heart. He was never far from her thoughts. From the first moment they met there had been this connection, this bond that had lasted and had been tested. Eyal had come for her when she had been held in a Russian Prison and then she had paid him back by honoring the deal both their agencies had expected them to go back on.

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor." Auggie suggested. He could practically hear the tension in her body, the pain radiating out from her. She was skilled at hiding things well, a little too well, but she could never manage it with him. He always knew. Auggie would always know, just as he knew that things were different between her and Eyal, and it wasn't because of the video he had heard.

"Annie, Auggie's right." Joan joined them, "We should get you to someone so you can be examined."

"No, I'm fine." Annie lied through her teeth. "I was already examined by the best Mossad had to offer." She looked at Eyal with a knowing smirk. "Right now, I just want to go home. Except I know I have to go back to Langly…"

Joan interrupted, "Annie, we'll take you home and tomorrow you'll report in." It wasn't protocol, but Joan had learned to give Annie some leeway in some areas.

"But I…" Annie started. At least she wouldn't have to go to Bluebonnet farm.

"Go home and rest." Joan urged watching Eyal. "We've got a car waiting." She motioned to the suburban parked near by. Looking to the driver she signaled to him to leave. She would drive. If they were to have a conversation, she wouldn't want another operative to hear what would be said.

Annie relented knowing that she had to rest even though it was against her nature. Heading towards the suburban with Auggie holding her elbow Annie opened the front passenger door for him and then the back passenger door for herself. She climbed in the back seat just as Eyal opened the door opposite her to site behind the driver's seat where Joan sat. Annie had the gnawing feeling that they were going to be interrogated on the drive to her sister's home. If it wouldn't give her away Annie would have groaned. The one saving grace was that Eyal was with her. He was here and he was sticking close. For her, this was more than repaying a favor. Annie had wanted to keep seeing Eyal.

Eyal schooled his features into mask of calm, relaxed posture as Joan Campbell started the vehicle and then headed towards the road that would take them to the highway and into DC. Nonchalantly he crossed his left leg over his right knee while discreetly sliding his hand across the black leather of the seat until his hand touched Annie's. When they had agreed to work together off book, they knew it would come with some risks; personal and professional. Eyal was certain that when he returned to Israel that Rivkah would be yelling at him for months to come. At least he would enjoy the silence, enjoy being with Annie for as long as he could.

Annie watched the scenery pass. It was starting to make her feel nervous as her mind took her back three days ago when she had been in Germany driving along a deserted road to meet a contact who feared for their lives. Then, out of no where another vehicle, an SUV, slammed right into head on. Beside her Eyal lightly touched her hand. She in turn tightened her hold on his hand in a vain attempt to fight back the sense of impending doom. She knew there was no way that they would be in another car accident. Having Eyal with her was helping.

Joan looked in the rear view mirror seeing the look of rising panic in Annie's eyes even as her face remained as passive as stone. For months Joan had been battling with her need to reach out to Annie to keep her from falling into a pattern that Joan had fell victim to. It was had to balance management and caring for a young woman. "Annie, are you alright?" Joan asked telling herself that she was asking under the guise of being her boss and nothing more.

"I'm fine." Annie said quickly but then added, "It's just the crash… it's still fresh in my mind." She could still feel the glass as it cut her face. Lucky for her the cuts were superficial and wouldn't leave scars. Eyal turned his hand over lacing their fingers together. He squeezed her hand giving Annie his silent comfort. Idly his thumb ran up and down hers. "I don't remember much of what happened after I was hauled from the car." Annie said. It was true, she had this mental block that refused to break down so she could remember.

"What do you mean 'hauled out'?" Auggie asked wanting to turn to Annie, but it would be pointless as he was blind. He couldn't see her, he could see as he eased the worry from her eyes. Instead Annie reached over his seat to touch his shoulder gently. He felt more of her tension ease.

"The last thing I remember is being pinned between the seat and the air bag. Then the driver's side window shattered and hands were grabbing me." Eyal's hand gripped hers again. Annie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window. "After that my next memory is that of Eyal. I woke up on his couch very sore and very bruised. Everything else is just black."

"Annie, travel records have you in Israel three days prior to your op," Joan said looking in the mirror again catching a hint of surprise before it vanished. "Can you tell me what you were doing there?"

"She's working with me." Eyal answered. "I have suspicions that men from your country are coming to Israel to launder money so they can buy weapons. A few of them men we have been able to identify are linked with arms smuggling. I needed Annie as a way in." Again he squeezed her hand as a signal to her to pick up the lie. There was some truth to what he said; only it was one man suspected of being a double agent within Mossad and the CIA stealing information to sell to the highest bidder. Two Mossad agents had gone dark, presumed killed, as well a one CIA asset. Whoever took Annie was starting to feel the pressure of their investigation.

"I was to get close to the girlfriends and wives as they were all blonde and young. They wouldn't notice me. These men never traveled alone as part of their cover. I was waiting for some concrete evidence before I brought you this op." She gripped his hand in return. "I owed Eyal, and this was on my free time."

"Annie," Joan chided, "You know the policies regarding off book missions with foreign operatives." She looked at Eyal this time. He calmly, coolly, looked back at her. "You should have gone the proper route to request help on any operation involving one of my operatives." It was going to be a challenge to manage Eyal Lavin for the time he was going to be working with her department.

Annie turned her head away to look back out the tinted window. Before she knew it she was pulling into the drive way of her sister's house. Where had the time gone? The lights were on in the main house. "Oh no…" Annie groaned letting go of Eyal's hand.

"What is it Walker?" Auggie knew that groan. It was a sound he often associated with her sister Danielle. He always found it amusing how Annie could always be happy and also dread seeing her sister these days. Danielle had moved out to California with her family, but maintained the DC residence for Annie so she would have somewhere to live.

"Danielle's here." Annie answered. "I forgot she was coming back this week, but she wasn't supposed to be here until Thursday." Though, this is what she got for losing nearly three days while being held captive for whatever reasons he couldn't remember.

"Annie, it is Thursday." Eyal informed her remembering what he had told her about Thursday's the last time he had been in DC. It brought a small smirk to his lips.

"Oh, great," Annie looked out the window to see Danielle coming out of the double doors off the kitchen. She opened the door slowly sliding off the seat so her feet gently touched the driveway. Sighing, she looked up and there was Eyal. He didn't offer her his hand knowing that she wanted to stand on her own two feet.

"Oh my god, Annie! What happened to you?" Danielle had seen the black suburban pull up in the drive way. She had come out to see if the driver was lost and then there was Annie stepping out of the back seat with small cuts on her face. Danielle didn't even give any though to the tanned skinned man standing close to her sister. He stepped aside letting her get to Annie where she hugged her.

"Dani," Annie wheezed grasping her sister's upper arms. "I'm a little bruised." She had to take a step back to catch her breath. Danielle had hugged her right along the spot of her ribs that were bruised the most. She was certain that it was only her muscles that were injured and she had no fractures.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danielle stepped back as well taking in her sister's appearance. "What happened?" She asked not knowing if she was going to get the truth or a lie. It was Annie's life now; lies and secrecy. Danielle didn't blame her. It was work that she enjoyed, but it left a black cloud over her family. That was one of the reasons Danielle had moved to California.

"Car accident," Annie answered. It was partly true and if she was able then she would tell Danielle more. Annie looked at Eyal and tried in vain not to roll her eyes at her sister's behavior. All she saw was a small hint of a smile playing in his eyes.

Danielle finally looked at Annie's tall dark companion. "Where are my manners? I'm Danielle." She offered him her hand. The strange man took her hand gracing her with a very charming smile that had Danielle melting a little.

"I'm Eyal," Eyal smiled broadly, pulling on one of him many masks he had used in his life as a spy for Mossad. "Annie has mentioned you on several occasions." He was trying to keep from getting back into the suburban with Joan Campbell and Auggie. Eyal knew the moment he climbed back inside he would be bombarded with questions he had no intention of answering.

"Oh," Danielle grinned at Annie, "Would you like to stay for dinner?" She offered seeing the flash of gratitude in her sister's eyes. Keeping her hand in his Danielle said, "Then please come inside and get comfortable.

Annie hid her smirk when Eyal looked back at her wearing a huge grin. He had wanted to meet her sister for weeks and now it was happening. Then Auggie's window rolled down catching her attention. She took two steps back to look into the window. Auggie was trying not to smirk and failing.

"Annie," Joan leaned across the seat, "I don't want you to let Lavin out of your sight." It was pointless to tell her that as Joan suspected Annie and Eyal were already in some sort of relationship. Until she had more evidence she would keep her card close to the vest. Joan just hoped that she was wrong.

"I won't." Annie nodded sharply and then left the SUV to head inside the house.

"When are you going to tell her you bugged her house?" Auggie muttered as he pulled the control up to operate the window control. He was uneasy knowing that Annie's guest house was wired for sound and video. It was a step he hadn't known Joan to take in a long while.

"We don't." Joan answered. "It's for Annie's own good just as it is to see what Eyal Lavin is really up to. I want to know if Annie is doing more than spying on him. She may be working with him more than she lets on."

"That's going to come back and bite you Joan." Auggie muttered. "Annie's not a double agent."

Annie walked into the kitchen knowing that she wore a look of confusion. Joan had asked her to keep an eye on Eyal, which she knew she would have done anyway, but to have her boss flat out tell her. Something was up and it made Annie uneasy. She turned back to the open door to look at the guest house trying to see if anything was disturbed. Annie would think herself into a circle soon. She needed something else to focus on. Turning back to Eyal and Danielle she nearly laughed out loud as focused on them debating the best way to cook steak. Annie thought about Zurich when Eyal had cooked for her the first time.

Eyal looked over at Annie as she stood next to the counter smiling at him. He returned the smile and winked at her playfully. Annie bit her bottom lip trying hard not to laugh at them. "The best way is to have the steak cooking over an open flame. If you would let me use your grill I'll show you."

Danielle wrinkled her nose and shook her head no. "Actually I was going out to dinner to meet a client from my catering business, but they had to cancel. I still have the reservations. How about the three of us go?" She suggested. "There is some time for you to grab a shower and change."

"Ok, yeah." Annie said. "That sounds great." Giving Eyal a subtle head nod, they left through the back doors, across the patio, and over to where she stayed in the guest house. Eyal had been there with her a few times. Though, he had snuck in during the dead of night when he was in the states. It had been a surprise each time. When she looked at him, Eyal was looking around, mapping each item. She was about to ask what he was doing when he covered her mouth with his hand signaling to her to be quiet.

Eyal couldn't see them, but he knew there were listening devices planted through out the guest house. If he had to guess, he would surmise that there were also small video camera's trained on them in the living room and in the bedroom as well. He took her hand, lacing their fingers together, leading her up the stairs and into the modest bathroom where the shower was. Without a word being spoken he put his hands on the hem of her borrowed shirt pulling it gently over her head.

Annie mirrored him, removing his shirt, and hen her right index finger lingered over his healed bullet wound. Because of her he had gotten wounded when she had tied him to the head board of his bed in his hotel room after he had invited her up. Going into that room she knew how it would end up, but she had hoped that it would have gone a little farther before she had to restrain him. Leaning in she kissed his healed wound as an apology.

Eyal drew his finger down her sternum, over the two bullet scars, until he encountered the front closure of her bra. Gently he unhooked her bra bringing the straps down off of her shoulders where it fell to the floor to join her shirt, as would her pants and her underwear. He crouched down looking up the line of her body while he worked on her pants. The button came free, the zipper lowered, and the light weight khaki's fell down, pooling at her feet. Eyal stood up again, but his eyes were rooted on her ribs. They were even more bruised than before, but not as serious as he thought. More than anything the scarred over bullet wounds stood out on her skin. She had nearly died because of a traitor in the CIA.

Annie set her fingers to the waist band of his pants, feeling the first stirrings of desire for the beautiful Mossad Agent standing before her half naked. With a little force she pulled free his belt smirking at him. She dropped the leather and started on his pants. Annie slipped the button free and teasingly lowered his zipper. The tailored black pants fell away from his hips easily leaving him naked. Eyal stepped out of his pants and back into the shower where he turned the water on. Steam billowed around him. Again, Annie thought of Zurich when they were in the safe house and he had pulled his towel off, hiding behind his titanium case, teasing her to come join him. Now she could. She pushed her underwear down and stepped free of the clothes at her feet so she could be with him in the shower. Annie knew the pounding water would serve another purpose as well.

Eyal fought to keep himself in check, to battle back the rising desire he had for Annie as she stood in front of him with the hot water pelting them both. Steam surrounded them, made it hard to breathe, hard to think. He knew they had thing to discuss, but right now all he saw was her. Gently his hand rested on her hips urging her to stand even closer to him. Her bottom lip quivered and her breathing grew uneven. Eyal drew his hands up her side, lightly touching her bruised flesh. Beside him a wash cloth rested on a hook. He took it lathering it up soap. He made sure to keep his touch light when he started at her shoulders to clean off the rest of the dirt and grime.

Annie lifted her hands up and rested them on his shoulders to steady herself. Eyal had already done so much for and now he was doing more. "Why'd you bring me in here?" She kept her voice low because, just like Eyal, she had suspected that her home had been bugged but she needed him to say it. Annie needed him to confirm it so she was assured her paranoia wasn't raging out of control.

Eyal worked the cloth down her right arm, over her elbow, across her forearm, and then rubbed the cloth over her knuckles. "I believe your house is under surveillance. I noticed a few items out of place when we came in." A vase had been turned the wrong way, one book stuck out from an otherwise neat row. "Someone was in a hurry." Eyal said leaning close so he whispered into her ear. "It might be CIA, Mossad, or the people who are tracking us." He moved the cloth to her left shoulder where he saw the mark of the seat belt marring her skin. "We have to be very careful on how we operate. One wrong move…"

"And we both end up in jail. I know." Annie interrupted. "I love my country, Eyal." She stated knowing that he felt the same way about Israel. "But I put my life in your hands for this op to save my country and yours." She stopped his hands from moving further. Annie took the cloth from his hand to return the favor. "I trust you." It wasn't needed, but she had to say it.

Eyal cupped Annie's face bringing his lips down on hers. He had told her long ago that he trusted her like he trusted no one before her. Now, to have her put her trust in him meant a lot. His lips danced over hers hoping to get her to respond. And respond she did! Her arms slid up his chest and over his shoulders bringing him as close as she could. Eyal smiled into the kiss. He was mindful of her bruises, of her still depleted strength. With great effort he pulled back, resting his forehead to hers. "As much as I want you, I know you need more time to heal."

Annie moaned in agreement, "Yeah, I don't think my bruises are up for our particular brand of passion." She joked. Right now they had to get cleaned so they could have dinner with her sister. That was going to be a fun evening for sure. "I'm warning you now; my sister is a better interrogator than someone trained by the CIA."

Eyal laughed, "Then I am warned." He kissed her forehead. "I'll give you some space to shower in peace." Annie held him in place, kissing him quickly before he could step out of the shower. A small part of him regretted leaving her alone, but he was going to conduct a cursory search of her house for any more bugs while she was occupied. Eyal was sure the CIA had placed listening devices in here, but he had a feeling someone else had been snooping around as well. Taking a towel from the shelf, Eyal secured it around his waist. Gathering up his clothes and Annie's he went into the bedroom where he put them in the hamper. Then he went to retrieve a change of his clothes that he had left here last time.

Annie stood under the hot spray of water still feeling Eyal's lips on hers. It brought a smile to her lips as her fingers touched the small scar on her right shoulder. He had stitched up a wound she had gotten from shrapnel. Eyal had been so gentle with her and at the time she hadn't wanted to admit it, but she liked the way he had leaned in to bite the thread when he was done. Annie chuckled at the memory while she washed her hair with the lilac and lavender shampoo she had resting on the ledge. She leaned her head back rinsing out the white lather imagining Eyal's fingers massaging her scalp. Absentmindedly Annie put conditioner through her blonde hair while still thinking about Eyal. A few seconds later she was rinsing the matching conditioner out of her hair feeling more and more like herself now that she was home, in her house. "Neshema, come on out before you get wrinkled." Eyal's voice carried over the spray of the shower and Annie laughed. Cutting off the water Annie stepped out of the shower stall so she could study herself in the mirror. She didn't look as bad as she thought. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be able to wear backless dresses for a while.

Eyal turned just as Annie came into the bedroom. He held up a solid color dark blue tie to go with the sky blue dress shirt he wore, and to offset the midnight suite he wore. As it was his shirt was open letting his neck breathed. "Tie, no tie?" He wondered holding it up and then taking it away. Annie crossed her arms over her towel clad torso giving him her serious thinking face. Then she came to him and took the tie out of his hands. "I'm guessing no tie then?" Eyal chuckled.

"Eyal, it's just my sister." Annie dropped the tie on the corner of the bed looking up at him. "If it was just us, not going to some restaurant she booked to impress a client, we would be here doing barbeque and you could wear jeans and a t-shirt." She walked around him to go to her closet where she pulled out a pair of black jeans, a mid length sleeved white button up shirt, and then she went to her dresser to get a clean bra, a pair of underwear, a light blue camisole. Eyal was at her back before she knew it. His hands on her hips again and his lips so close to her ear.

"I've found three listening devices in this room," Eyal told Annie in a hushed whisper barely audible for the devices to pick up. He then kissed her temple moving back from her to sit on the edge of her platform bed. It wasn't above Eyal to want to watch Annie get dressed. He had so many times before when they had been in Israel or in other parts of the world together. "A show before dinner," He mused with a cheeky smile plastered on his face. She had pulled on her underwear and her jeans a few seconds before his comment. Annie hooked her bra in place before she turned to him and threw her wet towel at him. Eyal caught it without thought laughing.

"Very funny," Annie wrinkled her nose shaking her head coming back over to him with her camisole and her button up shirt in hand. "If we're going to talk show, I much prefer the show you gave me in Zurich." She replied pulling the light blue camisole over her head. "I was surprised that briefcase was big enough." Eyal gripped her hips pulling her off balance and astride his lap while Annie laughed. "Eyal!" she tried to scold him

"What?" Eyal tried for his best innocent face but he couldn't help but to smile as Annie continued to laugh. "You can still finish getting dressed," He teased, "By all means." Eyal slid his hands over her hips and up her back under the cotton of her camisole.

Annie slipped her arms in the white button up shirt trying not to be distracted by Eyal's hands. He moved his hands from her back where he started to button the bottom three buttons of her shirt. She just smiled at him more bring her hands up to cup his face; the stubble on his jaw tickled her palms. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Eyal finds Annie on his door step injured.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Covert Affairs

Pairing: Annie and Eyal

Rating: T

A/N: Sorry I have been away from this story so long. My attention has been pulled in other directions. Short chapter.

**PARTNERSHIP:**

**RIO, BRAZIL:**

**6 MONTHS AGO**

Annie lounged in the sun by the pool of her hotel while she was on a recon mission waiting to meet a contact. She had been here for a week, carrying around a burn phone waiting for that crucial call that would tell her when and where. Also she was waiting for Eyal. He was supposed to be joining her here with new intel on the mole they were trying to find within Mossad and the CIA. She had been skirting a fine line for months with Joan, with Auggie, that Annie was wondering what she was doing at times. But, then the increased deaths of assets hadn't gone unnoticed. The CIA had been working the deaths, but Annie was the only one actively collaborating with Eyal.

"Is this seat taken?"

Annie looked up to see a good looking man smiling at her, "Sure, my boyfriend will just ask you to move when he gets here." She settled back into the lounge chair soaking up the sun.

"What does this man look like so I can be sure to move?" He asked.

Annie kept her eyes closed, a light smile on her face, "Well, he's 6'0, wonderful bronze skin, tantalizing deep brown eyes, a silky sensual voice, and an amazing smile. Not to mention; he's never boring." She laughed, "Hello Eyal." Turning, Annie put her sun glasses on to beat back the harsh glare. "Took you long enough to get here."

Eyal smirked at her, getting up out of his seat, "You are very generous in your description of me." He leaned down over Annie kissing her quickly. "I like it. Especially when you said my eyes were tantalizing." He kissed her again before taking his seat. Eyal had tried to get out of Israel as fast as he could, but even he was being watched by his people now. Every where he went was documented. Conveniently for him, he had to come to Brazil on business, an asset needed to be given new orders from Mossad.

"They are," Annie smiled looking at him. Everything about him from his eyes, to his smile, to his broad shoulders fascinated her. Of all the men in her life, Eyal was constant. Well, him and Auggie.

Eyal scanned the immediate area looking for anyone interested in them. He couldn't see anyone, but that didn't mean that there were parabolic mic's trained on them. "Let's go for a swim." Before she could say anything, he set his index finger to her lips. To anyone else it would look like a lovers gesture as he slowly drew the pad of his finger down and over her chin, but he was signaling her to be quiet until they were in the water.

"Ok, yeah, a swim would be good to cool off from all this hot Rio sun." Annie and Eyal stood up heading to the steps leading to the crystal clear blue water. The water came up to her ankles, cool and comforting. Annie sucked in a breath at the initial coldness of the water. Down she sank until she was floating, her arms draped over Eyal's shoulders with his body pressed tight against her. To anyone else they looked like lovers enjoying a swim instead of spies passing information.

"Tonight I am taking you to a street race," Eyal made a show of kissing the side of Annie's neck. "The spy we are looking for has taken his role of underground car racer just a little too seriously." Eyal looked Annie in the eyes again smiling wryly. It was all part of the cover. "He's one more link to our target, to Viper and his spy ring."

"I know," Annie replied tightening her hold on his shoulders as she leaned back to wet her hair. Instantly Eyal's arms wrapped tighter around her waist. Then she teased, "Should I dress casual or skanky?" Annie smirked bringing her legs around his waist. Eyal's hands grasped the underside of her thighs as he waded out into the center of the pool.

Eyal chuckled, "I would say sexy." He brought her closer to him while scanning the area for new faces who would have been interested in them. Annie buried her face in the side of his neck where he felt her smile broadly against his skin.

**PARCHMENT HOTEL/BAR:**

**PRESENT:**

Danielle sat across from Annie and Eyal as the waited for their drinks. She couldn't help but notice how comfortable they were together and she felted slightly cheated that her sister failed to mention Eyal to her. "So how long have you two known each other?" Danielle asked.

Eyal set his right hand, palm up, on he table offering Annie his grasp. She smiled at him and laced her fingers with his. "I actually met your sister while I was on business in Zurich. She was there acquiring a rare piece of art for the museum. We were actually staying in the same hotel." Eyal lied smoothly.

Annie smiled at her sister adding, "Yeah, Eyal actually bumped into me as I was checking in. It was cute how he was flustered." She smirked as she remembered his look as she had replied to him in Hebrew. Annie had calmly smirked at him as he ducked back into the bathroom. The look on his face had been priceless. "To make up for bumping into me he asked me out to dinner." Idly she ran her thumb up and down his index finger while her eyes drifted around the room looking for anyone who would be interested in them on more than a casual once over. So far she hadn't picked out any one person that acted suspiciously. But then again, they were spies, they had to look casual, be able to blend in.

Eyal noticed Annie looking about the room and that had him doing his own. So far, no one made him take notice. There weren't any one person that stood out and cried 'overly interested'. Maybe he could relax, pretend to be normal. He was after all having dinner with Annie's sister. He couldn't be splitting his focus. Anna had to have all his attention. Eyal still couldn't shake the image of Annie on his door bloody and broken. Then, he saw a man in his mid forties, blond hair staring at them from the end of the bar. "I'm going to go and lift that mans wallet." Eyal leaned close to her. In acknowledgement Annie squeezed his hand. He kissed the side of her head before slipping out of the booth.

Annie smiled when Eyal walked across the bar all the while aware that Dani was watching her. She could have turned, could have looked at Dani, but she was watching Eyal brush by the man who had been watching them. He lifted the mans wallet with out so much as a pause. That alone made her smile a happy satisfied smile.

"Oh, my god," Dani leaned foreword, "You like him, a lot." She pointed out watching the way her sister smiled.

Annie opened her mouth to say something, but one look at Eyal stopped her words. He was smiling at her, giving her this stare that spoke to other things between them. She remembered the last time they were in the Parchment. Annie had tied Eyal up leaving him to get shot. At the time she hadn't admitted it, but seeing the bullet wound ha stopped her heart. Then, looking to Dani, Annie grinned, "Yeah, I guess I really do." She chuckled.

Eyal returned to the table, sitting next to Annie where he took her hand again, "Were you ladies talking about anything interesting while I was gone?" He asked congenially with one of is infamously easy smiles that put anyone at ease. As he held Annie's hand, he tapped his thumb against her thumb knuckle letting her know in a code they devised that there was something he had to tell her. To the outside observer, it would look to be that his fingers were trying to stay busy.

**ANNIE'S GUEST HOUSE:**

They hadn't left the Parchment until late that night and by the time they had all the battered muscles and the bruises Annie had were screaming at her. She needed to get home, to take a hot bath and just relax. Though, knowing that her guest house was bugged whatever Eyal had to tell her would have to be conveyed in the shower. Annie stepped inside the guest house sighing and then relaxed back into Eyal's arms as he molded to her back gently draping her arms around her waist. "I want nothing more than to relax in a bath." Annie mumbled.

"Then," Eyal lightly kissed Annie's temple, "Go and get what you need. I'll run you a bath."

"Thank you." Annie mumbled walking over to the stairs. Tiredly she trudged up to her bedroom, but smiled when she heard the water running in the bathroom down the hall. Knowing Eyal, he was going to stay with her. He was sticking to her side like he was her body guard rather than a Mossad agent who was supposed to be working at cross purposes with her. They were on opposite sides, some of the times. Then she looked in the mirror, at the bruises. This, her injuries, they were united in bringing the double agent to justice.

In the bathroom Eyal sat on the edge of the tub dipping his fingers into the warm water thinking about his feelings for her. By all rights he shouldn't even be with her. He was Mossad and she was CIA. They were divided by loyalties, by countries, and so many other things. Yet, here he was with her, worrying about her. He wanted to make sure she stayed alive. Then he heard the door open and Annie walked in wearing a robe, her hair up, and his worries were forgotten. Eyal held out his arms to her just needing to take a moment to let everything else fade away. She came to him and he gently wrapped his arms around her, resting his ear against her heart all the while being mindful not to cause her pain.

Annie threaded her fingers in his hair. "Eyal, what are we going to do?" She asked. What would happen if they came to him? Annie had made a choice when she sided with Eyal out of loyalty to him, her trust in him. "What if they come for you this time?" That was worrying her since she had seen Eyal, when she had opened her eyes finding herself in his home in Israel. She knew then that the spy they were following was now turning the tables on them. What would happen if this elaborate game they were playing suddenly came to a close and they were the ones to lose? "Are we going to win this one?"

Eyal pulled back from Annie, rising from the edge of the tub. He sighed, "Relax in your bath and we'll talk tomorrow." He tried to walk to the door, to leave her in peace, but Annie held tight to his hand. She kept him where he was; close to her. Eyal turned to her. For a split second he saw fear in her beautiful eyes. Annie didn't want to be alone. "Are you sure?" Though, he sensed, he needn't ask that of her.

"Don't go anywhere. Don't go out of my sight." Annie squeezed his hand. "Just knowing that someone is watching us, watching my house, it…" She trailed off. "It hits home the severity of what is happening and who we're going after."

Eyal lightly jostled her hand adding a smile to reassure her. "Annie, I'll be right here." Then he turned his back so she could slip into the water to let the warmth soothe away the pain. He heard the rustle of her robe falling from her body, falling to the floor. His heart beat faster when his mind created images of her from months before when she had been in his bed, above him. Then he heard the water as it sloshed against the tub, against Annie's body. When he turned she was lying back in the water watching him. "I'm not going anywhere." He said seeing it in her eyes going to sit on the floor next to the tub.

"Should we stay here while we're being watched?" Annie asked sitting up to lean her chin along the edge of the tub as she watched Eyal. She could tell that he wanted to take her somewhere he knew he could protect her. A small part of her wanted that too. But she wouldn't be afraid and she wouldn't acknowledge she was being surveyed. "But then if we did that, we would give the game away."

Eyal nodded. "Yes, but if I could Neshema, I would take you to my apartment where I know you would be safe." Gently he kissed her forehead. How had he grown to love this woman? She was stubborn and infuriating some times, but he did love her. For Annie, Eyal would do anything. Her warm, wet hand touched his face brushing along the two day stubble he had let grow. But then again, that was Annie. She made him want to do things differently just to see her smile.


End file.
